


a pair of somethings

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Captain America (Movies), DCU, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Dominance, Edgeplay, Implied Past Bruce Wayne/Jason Todd, Kink, M/M, Rough Body Play, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on livejournal: <i> I tried to tell him I love him, but it came out something like "we're both fucked up and it works."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	a pair of somethings

Bucky's blade landed in the mortar between the bricks, just an inch to the left of the thug's head.

Jason started laughing hysterically as they guy looked around, terrified. The kids he was terrorizing took the opportunity to run away, but they guy kept looking around, trying to figure out where the knife came from.

Apparently, no one ever thinks that maybe someone threw a knife at you from a rooftop 40 yards away.

Bucky smiled then, let out a little laugh.

"I told you this would be fun!" Jason said.

"I'm only laughing because _your_ laugh sounds so stupid," Bucky said with a grin.

"Yeah, right," Jason said, punching Bucky in the arm, knowing that it wouldn't really hurt him. (Jason was sometimes incredibly turned on by the idea that he wouldn't be able to hurt Bucky if he ever wanted to -- he told himself that it was because he was attracted to strength). "Come on, Bucky, let's do one more. There's a spot on 8th where you can always find somebody doing something shitty."

Bucky shrugged. "I think maybe we should quit before we start having too much fun," he said with a wink.

 _Before we decide it's more fun not to miss,_ he meant, and Jason knew it.

Another perfect specimen of blood and muscle and genius, gone rotten with stupid fucking 'self control.'

Another man who would do anything to not be like Jason.

"Fine," Jason said, "But don't blame me if everything else seems boring compared to that."

Bucky smiled, licked his lips. He moved, and Jason was flat on his back, Bucky's metal arm holding him down by the neck.

If Jason were the type to beg, this was what he'd beg for.

"I think we'll find a way to keep entertained," Bucky said, his knee pressing lightly against Jason's balls.

Jason, already breathing hard, smirked and said, "Don't forget the knives."


End file.
